<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hand Job by zeek_the_random</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043195">Hand Job</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random'>zeek_the_random</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Relationship, cumming in pants, mention of Bruce's cover relationships for the public, public but hidden hand job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kinktober 2020 Bruce had drug him to another terrible opera staring Brucie's latest Tabloid squeeze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hand Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.</p>
<p>This is fic sixteen of me doing Kinktober this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I do not know if I'll do all 31 days or not yet as I still have five fics to write but I Plan to do them in the next few days so it is looking more likely that I will do it all but still no guarantees.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hand job</p>
<p>He shifted a little in the seat at the terrible opera he was attending with Bruce. “I’ve always hated these things Bruce,” he said annoyed that he’d been asked to put in an appearance. “How much longer are you going to date that terrible singer.” The woman had no talent and butchered every show she was in but she was well connected to the families that put on these shows in Gotham so she got the lead. She was also absolutely stunning and was Brucie’s latest bit of arm candy to stay in the tabloids.</p>
<p>“I’m breaking up with her tonight since her show is going on tour and she’s trying to hint for marriage,” Bruce said rather coldly. “Dating her is no longer useful if she’s not in Gotham.” That was cold and a part of Bruce he didn’t like some times. He didn’t mind when Bruce actually liked the women and tried to make it work even if it strained their own relationship but when they were just a means to an end to keep up his play boy act it showed an ugly side of Bruce that was at odds with how he liked to think of him. He sighed and began to fidget and Bruce gave him a sharp look and barked. “Sit still and don’t fidget so noticeably it might raise questions remember your hear to run interference with the press while we slip away like usual.” Which meant Bruce was expecting him to keep that barracuda Vicki Vale away which would make the night even worse.</p>
<p>“You owe me big time for this Bruce and I expect you to pay up tonight,” he said allowing his irritation to make him skirt dangerously close to the forbidden in public topic.  They were never to discuss that anywhere but the privacy of their bedroom. Hell Alfred didn’t even know officially though given he only tutted when he caught him going back to his own room in the morning he was only in the dark officially.</p>
<p>“I won’t be home till after sun rise,” Bruce said and then oh so casually reached back and began to rub his crotch. He was completely thrown Bruce had never done anything like this. “But I know it’s hard for you having to keep things hidden since no one out there would understand.” Bruce  began to work to open things up to get access. He wanted to say something but he was afraid Bruce would stop. “School your face no one can see my hands but if your face gives it away I’ll stop, consider this training.” Bruce said in a completely deadpan way. He carefully schooled his face back into the slightly bored look he usually tried to keep at these things and let Bruce’s fingers go to work. “Just make sure nothing stains your suit.” </p>
<p>He didn’t have to say anything in response and Bruce continued and he marveled at the fact Bruce was  being reckless enough to do this but he wasn't going to stop him. He vaguely wondered if Bruce was as bored with this horrible show as he was even without saying it. He soon didn’t have the capacity for much more than schooling his face as Bruce sped up his motion clearly intending to get him off before the badly done aria was finished.  He wouldn’t have to wait long the longer this went on the more unbelievably hot this became to him. Soon enough he knew he wouldn’t last long so he fished his handkerchief out of of his coat pocket and moved it into position just making it in time to catch the first drops of cum as he climaxed. Bruce didn’t stop milking him until he was flaccid and then Bruce casually stood up. “I have to cleanup in the bathroom,” Bruce said before he could offer to return the favor. He saw the stain and realized Bruce had climaxed just from giving him a hand job. “No patrol tonight we go home after I break things off.”  Bruce said as he left the private balcony.  Based on the tone in Bruce’s voice he had a feeling tonight was going to be something.</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>